Counting the stars
by Singer-Sammler
Summary: JessieKatie fic.
1. Boring Books

Katie poked Jessie in the back with the eraser of her pencil. It was their signal for passing notes during class, and had worked well so far. "Meet me after school at my car." The note read. Jessie folded up the paper and stuck it in her messenger bag, grinning. "Leave it to Katie to surprise me when I need it." She thought.  
  
Soliloquy Katie: (looking down) she looked so sad today.I.I just want to make her.  
  
Soliloquy Jessie: .happy. That's how Katie makes me feel. I don't know how she does it.but just being in the same room as her makes me happy.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Grace!" Jessie called, running down the hallways after her stepsister.  
  
Soliloquy Grace: Wonderful.  
  
"You don't have to drive me home today. Katie and I are." Jessie fumbled for an excuse. ".going to study together." "Okay, I'll tell Rick for you." Grace replied.  
  
Soliloquy Grace: Anything to get her out of my hair.  
  
"Thanks." Jessie breathed. "I'll be home for dinner at 6:00." "You're going to study for that long? Asked Grace quizzically. "Ummm, yeah. Katie needs help with math; she's not doing too well."  
  
Soliloquy Jessie: (dreamily) Katie gets straight A's. (Looks at camera) Good thing Grace doesn't know that.  
  
"Okay.um.see you at home then." Grace stammered. "Bye." She turned to walk away. "Bye!" Jessie called after Grace's retreating form. Looking at her watch, she realized she needed to get to class, or else she'd wind up with detention for tardiness.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Soliloquy Katie: I become suddenly aware of my breathing whenever I'm around Jessie. Like right now, with her, lying on my chest, sleeping, I'm trying so hard to breathe lightly so I don't wake her up. It's.perfect.  
  
Jessie stirred. "Hey, sleepyhead." Katie smiled down at her. "I.I didn't mean to fall asleep. That book is so." "Tiring?" Katie suggested. "Yeah." Jessie yawned. "Homework is overrated anyway, we don't really need it. Teachers just give it out for the mere fact that they love to punish our brains." Jessie nodded in agreement. "You know, Katie, I don't ever want this moment to get up. This is the most perfect moment; I never want it to end." She trailed off. "I.I'm sorry. Sometimes, I don't think before I speak, and I ramble, and I shouldn't have said that, I wasn't thinking." She jumped off the bed and grabbed her bag. "I should go." She said, running down the stairs of Katie's house. "Jess, wait!" Katie called after her. But it was too late. Jessie was gone.  
  
"Good going genius.you could have just said something" She muttered to her reflection.  
  
- - - - - 


	2. An acoustic speaks out

Jessie arrived at the Manning Manor in record time. She rushed through the foyer, trying to make it to her room, as tears threatened to run down her face. She flew into Grace, who was leaving to go study with Tad. Yes, study with TAD. "Try looking ahead of you, it helps you know!" Grace exclaimed sarcastically. Jessie mumbled something incoherently as she tried to get past Grace, who grabbed her arm. "Speak up Jessie, I can't hear you." "Forget it." Jessie replied, still struggling to get out of Grace's death grip. "Let me go!" "Not until you tell me what you said, 'cause I still have an hour before I need to be at Tad's." "The whole world doesn't revolve around you Grace! I didn't necessarily say something pertaining to you. You're not exactly the most important person in my world." She spit, as Grace looked shocked. She recovered quickly. "No, the most important person in YOUR world is Katie, which reminds me; shouldn't you be at her house? Or did you somehow screw things up with her again?" The tears that had been previously threatening to escape now ran down Jessie's cheeks in torrents. "Leave me alone!" Jessie screamed at her, as she finally freed herself from Grace's hold. "Oh, did I touch a nerve there? Good." Grace looked satisfied for a moment, then frowned.  
  
Soliloquy Grace: why? Why am I ALWAYS mean to her? She's in pain! I must be, like, the worst person in the world right now.  
  
Jessie turned and fled out the door. "Damnit." Grace muttered as she walked out to her car, figured the only thing she could do was go to Tad's.  
  
-----  
  
"Figures the weather would have to mirror my mood." Katie said to no one as she lit the last candle in her room. "The power here is as unpredictable as Jessie." She thought. She had just picked up her guitar when there was a knock on the front door. "Who goes out in a storm like this?" Katie wondered as she headed to the door. When she opened it she got the shock of a lifetime. A soaking wet Jessie was standing in front of her. "Oh m.Billie!" She gasped. She grabbed Jessie and led her to her room. Jessie was like someone had pushed the mute button on her remote; she was moving, but not making a sound. Katie rushed to get her a towel and dry clothes. "Billie" Katie started, but then seemed to change her mind. She picked up her guitar once again and began to play.  
  
*I'm so lost today So lost again like I haven't been You left me speechless And all I can do is apologize  
  
Let me apologize Let me make it right Let me tell you I love you Show me how to make it right My heart would shatter If I ever lost you  
  
I want to be like the movies Where you fall in love and stay that way It should be perfect This war we fight I fight with my words They render me silent I wish I could say the things I feel The things I feel for you  
  
Let me apologize Let me make it right Let me tell you I love you Show me how to make it right My heart would shatter If I ever lost you  
  
You make me so afraid You make me feel this way You don't even know How I can't breathe when I hear your name You don't even know That I love you.*  
  
By the time Katie was finished singing both girls were crying. Katie put her guitar down, but it was Jessie who ran to her. She held the older girl tightly in her arms, and neither said a word. They didn't need to. 


	3. It's only love

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with school and soccer, but soccer season is over now so I should have the chapters up more often. Hope it was worth the wait, so feedback is most definitely wanted!  
  
"Katie!" Jessie whispered as she checked the clock. They had been lying in the hammock on the deck extending from Katie's room for hours. "It's 8:30!" My dad is going to kill me!" "No worries Jess. I called him before and he said you could spend the night. Your stuff is already in my room." Jessie smiled. Katie thought of everything way before it even occurred to Jessie.  
  
Soliloquy Jessie: Sometimes I feel like Katie can read my mind. *Glances over at Katie, who is reading a book, her hair falling over her face.* She says just what I want to say. And plus, she's beautiful.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Katie inquired. "I was just thinking." "About me?" Katie suggested. "Oh, don't be so conceited!" "HAH! I was right!" Katie exclaimed triumphantly. "Okay, okay. I WAS thinking about you. You win." Jessie admitted. Katie looked stunned. "You really were? I was just kidding!" "Oh please, you know I only think about you. Well, you and a few other things." Jessie grinned up at Katie menacingly. "Oh yeah, like what?" Katie snarked. "Like this." Jessie reached up and caught Katie's lips with her own. "mmm. I like the way you think." Katie mumbled through Jessie's lips.  
  
-----  
  
Katie blinked as the sun streamed into her eyelids. They had fallen asleep in the hammock. Sometime during the course of the night a blanket had graced them with its presence. Katie pulled the blanket up over Jessie and proceeded to watch her as she slept.  
  
Soliloquy Katie: she looks so peaceful. It seems like it would be a crime to disturb her.  
  
Just then, Jessie stirred. She blinked confusedly. "Wha?" "We fell asleep in the hammock." Katie supplied to the confused Jessie. "Oh. No wonder my neck feels stiff." Jessie laughed as Katie started to massage her shoulders. "We really should get ready for school." Jessie reminded her. "Oh, right. That big place we go 5 days a week for what? Absolutely nothing." Katie griped. She got up and walked into her room, loading a CD into her player. The opening notes of the new SARCASM EP filled the room. Jessie watched her in awe as she sang along and picked out her outfit. She looked so beautiful as she moved rhythmically to the rock music. It seemed as if Katie had forgotten the world existed, because she started to undress. Jessie cleared her throat, bringing Katie back down to earth. "Sorry!" Katie blushed. "It's okay. I didn't mind." Katie smiled.  
  
-----  
  
"Jess!" Katie yelled down the hallway. Jessie looked up from her locker. "What?" "Hi!" Jessie laughed, as she hit Katie on the arm. "I thought something was wrong you jerk." "Oh, did you hear?" Katie asked her, looking serious. "What?" Everyone is talking about us." Jessie looked at Katie in fright. "What, why?!" Katie realized Jessie was actually scared. "I was kidding Jess. Why would anyone be talking about us? We're just friends." Jessie looked relieved. "Just friends." She confirmed. Jessie turned to go to class. She didn't notice the crushed look on Katie's face as she walked away.  
  
-----  
  
Soliloquy Katie: I know she's afraid. It just hurts when she denies that she and I, well, are together. I wish she would just come out sometimes. But I won't push her. I would wait forever for her.  
  
Katie threw her bag on her bed as she was walking to her computer. She logged online and searched her buddy list for someone to talk to. When she saw Jessie's screen name, she instantly clicked IM. Then she clicked out of it. "I can't talk to her, not now." She thought to herself. She put an away message up just as Jessie IMed her.  
  
SuNdAy HoLiDaY: hey Kat. Auto response from gArDeNiA sUnDaY: and you're my good feeling. I'm kneeling inside a room, she paints me blue. And you are my reason for breathing. Inside a room, she paints me blue again. [Something Corporate] SuNdAy HoLiDaY: Kat, talk to me. SuNdAy HoLiDaY: please!  
  
Katie read the messages Jessie left her and sighed. She turned the monitor off and took out her journal. Grabbing a pen from her back pack, she started to write.  
  
-----  
  
Jessie sighed as she logged off. She couldn't figure out why Katie wasn't talking to her. All day at school she had ignored Jessie like she didn't even exist! Ever since Katie had joked with her in the hallway. "Shit!" Jessie exclaimed as she realized why Katie wouldn't talk to her. She pulled a piece of paper out of her binder and snagged a pen off her desk. "A letter got us here, now maybe a letter can fix it." She thought as she hastily scribbled a letter to Katie. 


End file.
